


hell yeah, i'm (your) mf'ing princess!

by fallingthroughspacex



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakups, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Karaoke, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Sort Of, Texting, delinquents as family, i did not think this through, idek, it is what it is, karaoke night with the delinquents, or so essie tells me, sort of a crackfic, temporary becho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthroughspacex/pseuds/fallingthroughspacex
Summary: Clarke definitely wasn't too drunk to make "potentially life changing decisions", whatever Raven said. And really, what would change? Bellamy knew their friends didn't love Echo; and Bellamy had to know how Clarke felt about him. Everyone else did, and she wasn't great at subtlety.So she's just gonna finish pre-gaming, and then she's gonna go to the semi-regular delinquents karaoke night, and she's gonna sing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, and everything's gonna be fine. Right?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Echo, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Echo & Clarke Griffin
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67





	hell yeah, i'm (your) mf'ing princess!

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for alcohol consumption, wishfully referencing non-canon ships, bad decision making, cursing, karaoke, and avril lavigne. proceed with caution. ;)

Listen, no matter what Raven said, Clarke was definitely not too drunk to be making these kind of possibly life-altering decisions. She wasn’t! 

“I mean, how life altering can it be? It’s not like he doesn’t know I’m in love with him, how could he not?” she grumbled. “And I’m not even the only one that doesn’t like his girlfriend. Echo? What kind of a stupid fucking name is that? And she’s got stupid model legs and stupid model hair and she’s a stupid badass but so what? I’m pretty. I’m a princess. He calls me princess. He hasn’t called me princess since he started dating her. God, she’s the worst. Ugh, I’m being such a bad feminist right now, aren’t I?” 

Clarke turned away from the mirror where she had just finished reapplying her lipstick, crouching down to gently scratch her cat behind the ears. “Monet, you’d tell me if this was a shitty idea, right?” Clarke paused, giving the cat a chance to respond; no response came, and Clarke grinned. “See, that’s what I thought too,” she said, standing up (albeit slightly wobbly on her heels but fuck it the higher the heels the higher the confidence, right?) ( _Also the more painful,_ chided a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like he-who-shall-not-be-kissed; Clarke promptly ignored it. Tomorrow’s problems were tomorrow’s problems, and she texted Raven just that in response to the spam of messages that arrived after Clarke had told her her excellent idea.)

_TEXT THREAD BETWEEN_ blonde ambition👑 _AND_ rey(es) of light, _BEGINNING AT 8:13pm_

**blonde ambition👑**

ur picking me up at 9 right?? w the uber?

**rey(es) of light**

yepp. 

is solo pregaming happening rn??? are we getting drunkenly confident karaoke tonight????

**blonde ambition👑**

fUck yeah babyyyyyyy

Im. seevral drinks in rn. yeet

Hey did i tell u what song im gonna do

**rey(es) of light**

Wtf no???? 

Have you chosen??? 

Clarke “indecisive about karaoke songs” Griffin knows what she wants to do hours ahead of time???????? 

the sky is down the grass is blue all is not right with the world

**blonde ambition** 👑

Ha fucking ha 😑 i get it ok ! 

jasper texetd me earlier and told me i needed to narrow it down to 3 before i got there or he wouldnt bring moonshine to my next bday. 

so nAturally i was listneing to my music on shuffle, rihgt, when i had the BEST IDEA EVER

Like im not even kidding raven im a fucking genius its great its gonnna be great

**rey(es) of light**

oh god

what is it??

**blonde ambition** 👑

well

u know how we all hate echo

**rey(es) of light**

u mean bellamy’s gf who u are jealous of but who isnt evil and we dont HATE her she just doesn’t like any of us and so we dont like her and its awkward btu bellamy is still dating her? 

**blonde ambition** 👑

ya her

**rey(es) of light**

...im familiar

**blonde ambition👑**

well 

im gonna serenade her

and bellamy

but she is the titular character

**rey(es) of light**

none of this is filling me w confidence, griffin

whats the song.

**blonde ambition** 👑

…

girlfriend by avril lavigne

**rey(es) of light**

CLARKE

NO

Bad idea

Can i have veto power

Wait no idc im just. im vetoing this

**blonde ambition** 👑

what??? why?? Its a great idea .

And no u can’t veto. 

**rey(es) of light**

do u really think this is the way to announce your feelings

**blonde ambition** 👑

‘announce’ as if he doesn’t know

everyone knows

that’s what u told me

**rey(es) of light**

okay yes but he’s DUMB okay???

like yeah he’s brilliant but when it comes to you he’s dumb. and whether or not he ever knew idk but I’d bet a nasa internship that he’s convinced himself you don’t like him like that

clarke,, if he knew? he wouldn’t be dating echo. he’d be with you 

**blonde ambition** 👑

okay. wait. I’m not ?????seeing the problem then??????????????????

**rey(es) of light**

THAT WAS NOT MY POINT

my POINT is that u are not sober enough to be making this kind of potentially life altering decision 

**blonde ambition** 👑

look. i am like So sober okay I promise 

ponky swear!

if he doesn’t know then he’ll know and if ur right he’ll dump cave noises

if he does know (which I’m like so sure he does ! !!!!) then at least maybe it’ll weird cave noises into leaving us aloneeeeeee I’m so tired of her

hehe cave noises lmaoo I’m funny get it cause echo is what happens in a cave 

**rey(es) of light**

clarke ,,,,, 

fine. I will sit back and watch the trainwreck. Monty is bringing popcorn.

and I will try and limit my ‘I told you so’s tomorrow

**blonde ambition** 👑

tomorrow’s problems are tomorrow’s problems, reyes 

also monet agrees with me so there :)))

see u in a few 

\---

Raven leaned over towards Clarke; she couldn’t whisper, as Jasper was loudly belting some 80s power ballad with Monty on stage. “Y’know, it isn’t too late to back out and pick another song,” she said gently, yet with a prodding undertone. Clarke sighed and sipped her drink, her gaze drifting over towards the edge of the circle booth, where Echo was whispering something to Bellamy. He looked up and her eyes met his, catching for just a moment before she turned back to Raven.

“I know, Rae, but aren’t you just… tired? I’m tired. Of acting like I’m fine with everything. Maybe… I don’t know, maybe we just need something to shake things up. Maybe this is that thing.” Raven looked at her, considering, before squeezing her hand and turning back to the stage.

“Okay,” the brunette said easily.

Clarke’s brow furrowed. “Okay? That’s it, no more trying to talk me out of it?”

Raven shrugged. “Your mind is made up, and I respect that. You know what you want, Griffin. And I hope this is how you get it. But if it’s not, we’ll figure that out too. So yeah, okay.” Clarke smiled briefly, leaning her head over to rest on Raven’s shoulder, grateful for her friend. 

Just then, the power ballad ended and their whole group cheered wildly for Jasper and Monty. While walking back to their table, the boys grinned at each other and did a self-five, making Clarke and Octavia meet eyes and burst out laughing. 

“Some things never change,” Octavia leaned over from Raven’s other side to murmur to Clarke with a sharp smile and a laugh. They both were thinking of when they met, two lost and confused girls and two lost and confused but already bonded for life boys with an affinity for trouble. Clarke was distracted from her reminiscing by feedback from the microphone and the MC, Roan, clearing his throat. “Alright, next up we’ve got yet another Delinquent…” here he paused as their table cheered again; “the one and only CLARKE GRIFFIN!” 

She knocked back another shot for courage and squeezed Raven’s hand once again before moving to her right to exit the booth; Miller, Echo, and Bellamy moved out of the way, Miller patting her on the back and Echo ignoring her as she passed. She could hear Harper saying something to Octavia, while Monty caught her eye and smiled before looking away; somewhat guiltily, he pulled out bags of popcorn and handed one each to Raven and Jasper, keeping one for himself. When she leveled her sternest drunken gaze at him, he just shrugged and waved her towards the stage. She laughed quietly, stopping short when she turned back around and met Bellamy’s eyes.

Bellamy. Her best friend. Clarke didn’t know who she was without him at this point, and truthfully, she didn’t want to; losing him was her biggest fear, but lately it felt like he had been slipping out of her grasp even as she wanted to grip ever tighter. So she was doing this. Because if she was going to lose him… well. She wasn’t going to lose him without using everything in her arsenal-- including the truth. 

And the truth was simply that she loved him. Was in love with him. She didn’t know where it had begun, not really; couldn’t pinpoint a moment or day or year, even. It was as if she had one day woken up and realized that she was long since entrenched in the act of loving Bellamy Blake. Past, present, and future. 

As all of this flickered through her mind in an instant, the corner of Bellamy’s mouth quirked up. “Merde.” (A flicker of memory: the first time he said that to her, at their first Delinquent karaoke night; _“Merde, princess,”_ he’d said, and when she crinkled her nose in confusion, clarified that it was an old dance tradition to wish someone luck. Now, it was their tradition.)

Involuntarily, she laughed. “Nerd.”

He shrugged. “History major.”

She looked at him for just a moment longer, til Murphy loudly cleared his throat, breaking the moment. He dropped his gaze first, sliding past her back into his seat; she turned around, Murphy nodding at her slightly, a miniscule smile on his face. She wouldn’t be surprised if Raven told him what she had planned; this was his way of wishing her luck.

Upon reaching the stage, she strode over to Roan, the MC of karaoke night and their group’s favorite bartender; he and Raven had an on-and-off fling, but never let it affect their friendship or the group. Her heart panged at the thought, wishing it could be that easy for her and Bellamy, but she forced that thought away and leaned over to Roan, whispering her song choice. He raised his eyebrows, holding back a smirk. 

“Damn, Griffin. Pulling no punches, I see. You sure?”

She huffed, frustrated and nervous and impatient. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? Yes, I’m sure.” 

He examined her face for just a moment before handing her a mic, apparently satisfied with what he saw. “Alright, then. Knock ‘em dead.”

And with that, the music started. 

From the stage, she could see Harper’s eyes widen in recognition, and she leaned over and began whispering furiously to Emori and Monty. Jasper raised his bag of popcorn like a toast, while Octavia and Raven were cheering her on. Bellamy looked pensive, as if he might recognize the song but was unsure; Echo looked expressionless as always, though there was a glint of… something, Clarke wasn’t sure what. 

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I think that you like me_

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!_

Miller’s jaw dropped as he realized what she was doing, and Bellamy looked… confused, honestly. How oblivious could he be, she wondered. 

Echo was starting to look pissed.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious_

On a whim, Clarke changed the words, looking Bellamy dead in the eyes as she sang. 

_And hell yeah, I'm YOUR motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Bellamy’s eyes widened and his jaw clenched as he finally realized what was happening. Her friends were cheering, laughing, gasping, but all she could do was look at him as she sang, meaning every damn word. 

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Emori catcalled toward the stage, making Octavia laugh even harder. 

Echo stood up suddenly and stormed out, leaving Bellamy gaping.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_

_No way, no way-_

Halfway through the chorus, Bellamy stood and made his way out of the room, following Echo; his face was stormy, and he seemed… _angry_. Clarke faltered, stopping in the middle of the line, but Raven and Octavia, ever perceptive, realized what happened and took over and sang along. Others in the room joined in even as she found her place and kept singing.

With much lower energy and her heart in her stomach, Clarke finished the song; tears began to drip down her cheeks as she left the stage-- suddenly, sickeningly sure she had made a terrible mistake. 

_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!_

**Author's Note:**

> well hey there! thanks so much for reading!!! i hope you like this fic & i would love to hear from you in the comments!! this is my first fic i'm ever publishing which is exciting and nervewracking and v v weird, lol. chapter 2 will hopefully be up in the next few days!!  
> you can find me on twitter @trustbeilamy; come talk to me, about this fic or bellarke or the new episode/season seven (I Have So Many Thoughts, Okay???) or anything, really.  
> shoutout to essie for being my #1 fan and queen of everything <3  
> if you'd like to leave a kudos or comment or subscribe i will love u forever !!  
> be well, be kind! xoxo, lai


End file.
